An object of financial transactions is to efficiently relate the valuation and risk of property created in the course of an enterprise to monetary sums which may be paid for or advanced against such property. A primary purpose for such transactions is the increase in capital which may be employed to perpetuate further useful enterprises. Two requirements of financial transactions are: (a) a means by which providers of capital may reasonably determine whether to enter into particular financial transactions with holders of property, and (b) a means for effecting the exchange of capital and property, respectively.
Various computational means exist that constitute prior art for measuring the reasonable market value of financial transactions involving properties owned by an enterprise. In the case of tangible properties and real estate, a principal element of the means has been the existence of a marketplace wherein the payment or advancement of monetary sums for similar properties occurs regularly, is recorded and published, and information is consequently available to participants in other such transactions. This permits a quantification of material terms and conditions for a specific financial transaction based on its similarity or, alternatively, its dissimilarity to prior financial transactions which occurred in a specific marketplace. For example, real estate is often purchased using money borrowed in the form of a mortgage. The lender provides the capital to acquire the property from its current owner in exchange for agreed upon future payments and a security interest in the property. Often, the original lender sells its mortgage rights to a third party for an amount based on the estimated present value of the future payments which the purchaser agrees to make. Similarly, one who owns real estate may obtain capital by selling the real estate to a lender and leasing back the property on specific terms. Both mortgages and/or sale/lease back agreements have been packaged and re-sold to third parties as securities. The process by which such a security is created is referred to as securitization.
The essential elements of such transactions that permit securitization are an assignable agreement having one or more specified future payments backed by rights sufficient to assure the party purchasing the security that the payments will be made or title to property of similar value can be obtained. In the case of a mortgage, the property interest is title to real estate. In the case of a sale/lease back, the property interest is the right of eviction. In the case of the securitization of patents, discussed in more detail below, the property interest obtained in the event that the future payments are not made is the right to exclude others from the use of the invention. In each case, the party providing the capital has the ability to acquire a property interest that can be resold to others to provide a return on their original capital investment in the event that the specified future payments are not made according to the agreement.
An increasingly significant object and result of human enterprise is the creation of new and useful knowledge through scientific inquiry and experimentation. Such activities are otherwise known as research and development (hereinafter “R&D”). Between the years 1981 and 1996 various public and private enterprises of the United States expended in the aggregate a sum varying between 2.32% and 2.74% of the annual Gross Domestic Product on R&D. In the calendar year 1995, aggregate U.S. R&D expenditures were computed to be in excess of $183 Billion. A result of R&D expenditures has been the creation of useful and proprietary discoveries which is generally called intellectual property. In the practice of accounting, it is well established that intellectual property is “intangible property” which is distinguishable from “tangible property” such as real estate, equipment, business inventories and the like.
As an incentive for R&D expenditures, R&D costs are fully deductible as an expense in the year the costs are incurred. Therefore, when R&D expenditures result in intellectual property such as a patent, the “book value” of the patent is zero even though the value to the business may be large. The market value of intellectual property is rarely evaluated because it is rarely sold or otherwise conveyed. This is so because the more valuable an intellectual property is, the more likely it is to be used by the business that developed it and the less likely it is to be sold. Thus there can exist a substantial difference between the market value of intellectual property and its book value. This difference represents an unrecognized capital asset of many businesses.
Heretofore, the apparently inalienable nature of intangible property has been an impediment to the securitization of such assets. This intangible quality of intellectual property has frustrated development of financial transactions to capitalize the inherent value of intellectual property. Although, patents and other intellectual property have been sold for capital and security interests in intellectual properties and have been used in the past to obtain capital, no generalized market for such properties has developed. One reason for this is that methods for determining the value to the business of intellectual property have not been made readily available to financial managers. Therefore, expenditures on R&D have tended to consume capital resources of an enterprise due to the unavailability of straightforward securitization for any resulting intellectual properties.
Some intellectual properties, created as a consequence of R&D, possess desirable characteristics which lend themselves to securitization. Patents are one such intellectual property. Patents entitle the owner to exclude others from practicing the invention covered by the patent. Another type of intellectual property is information described in writings and knowledge arising within a business which is: (a) not generally known by others; (b) is retained in secret, and (c) is disclosed to others only under covenants to retain such disclosed intellectual properties secret between and among the parties bound by such covenants (referred to as “trade secrets” or “know how”). Copyrights are another form of intellectual property which may be securitized.
A characteristic of these intellectual properties is the opportunity afforded to the owners or holders of such intellectual properties to license, lease or otherwise convey rights to use or otherwise practice the useful art, in whole or in part, embodied in such intellectual properties (hereinafter referred to as “licensing”).
The securitization of these intellectual properties has not widely occurred due to the lack of a readily available method for determining the value to a business of the securitization of some or all of its intellectual property and the lack of a marketplace for securities related to intellectual properties. Additional obstacles to the securitization of intellectual properties has been that prior transactions have either not constituted a sale subject to the favorable tax treatments associated with a sale. Other prior transactions have involved a sale and license arrangement where future payments are related to future sales of the goods or services covered by the intellectual property. In such a transaction, the future payments are not fixed or readily predictable. Therefore, the current value at any given time of such an agreement is difficult to quantify without substantial analytical effort.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby holders or owners of proprietary intellectual property may readily determine the value to the business of the securitization of their intellectual property estate and obtain capital by securitizing all or part of their intellectual property estate. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of securitizing intellectual property that can have the tax treatment of a sale and has predictable future payments which permits ready valuation of the current value of the security at any time during the life of the agreement. A further object of the present invention is to provide a means to relate the valuations and risks associated with different proprietary IP's to each other and to other securitized financial transactions. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means by which providers of capital may aggregate and convey capital, and holders of proprietary IP may aggregate and convey proprietary IP in exchange for said capital. The aforementioned means shall also provide for the allocation of and accounting for equitable interests, income, and liabilities by and among the respective parties. Collectively, the means contemplated by the present invention are embodied in certain novel software, flowcharts and computational algorithms which separately and collectively constitute the devices and utilities to accomplish the aforementioned objects of the present invention. Another novelty disclosed by this invention is the securitization of proprietary IP through the concurrent or sequential exchange of rights in possession with rights in use which appends to the underlying financial transaction. A still further novelty disclosed by this invention is the creation of a legal entity required to hold the entire interests of the investors' rights in conveyed intellectual properties to perfect and enforce such rights.